1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows in general and, in particular, to a transom or like fixed sash window. Even more particularly, the invention deals with such a fixed sash window having improved means for mounting a sash within an outer frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In transoms and other fixed sash windows heretofore proposed and used, the installation of a sash within an outer frame has in some instances been a highly troublesome and time-consuming job. Some prior art fixed sash windows also have difficulties in securely holding the sash in position within the outer frame and in weathertightly sealing the windows.